


Honey

by scrapbullet



Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Sinestro Corp, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What once was green and good is now yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

"Your loyalty, little human, is to be commended." 

What once was green and good is now yellow, and within the pulse of a steady heart has quickened; rousing fear, rousing worship. Hal kneels – because Sinestro desires it, thighs trembling with the effort of keeping himself in position – feels the rush of adrenaline as it spikes, and succumbs.

Yellow is All, Hal knows, knows as it gives way to red and the thick heaviness that fills his mouth. It throbs as he traces the ridges of Sinestro’s cock with his tongue, seeps pre-cum, and when Sinestro climaxes it is baptism; total and pure.


End file.
